Callen's project
by carson34
Summary: Callen has a new project and will he able to do it


Author Note: Alright I know that you were expecting a second chapter of Better or Worse storyline but I decided to end it after the first chapter of that storyline so I could do this one. I am so excited to be writing this one for you all. Someone had asked that I do a new OC and hopefully I have used her before. This might turn into a big storyline.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that you might have seen on the show. I only own Lindsay.

* * *

Callen knew the minute that he had seen her that she was the one for him. He wanted to make the first step to having her by his side for the rest of his life. He hoped that she would feel the same about him when they both got to know each other.

It's been a week since he saw her and to his surprise to find her walking into the headquarters. He was surprised to see her there.

"Hey what's going on?" Callen asked the girl who was standing right in front of him.

"I am about to start work here tomorrow and I wanted to come and check out." She responded to him. "I never did catch your name. What is it?"

"It's G Callen. What's your name?" He responded to her question.

"It's Lindsay." She revealed to them as they shake hands.

"It's really nice to see you again." Callen responded to her.

"Likewise G." She responded to him.

"we should try to hang out one of these days." Callen responded to her.

"I would like it." She revealed to her friend. "Here let me give you my number." She wrote down her number and headed to meet with Hetty.

Callen walked over to where the rest of the team was at and smiled at them. Sam noticed the different side of Callen.

"There must be a new girl." Sam revealed to his friend.

"Maybe." Callen responded to his friend.

"Is that a yes?" Deeks asked his co-worker. He could not say that they were friends since they barely hanged outside of work.

"I am not saying anything farther to you about this matter." Callen responded to them as Eric came down monitoring the team up along with Hetty and Lindsay. Eric explained their case and Callen decided that he and Sam would have Lindsay come with them on the case working. We got to the building and Lindsay hear a noise.

"Callen, did you hear that?" She said in a whisper right before the gunfire broke out. Callen and Lindsay duck in the same area. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. Are you?" He asked her.

"Yes." She respond.

"Gee, G. I am okay too not that you asked." Sam said angry. He knew that Callen was interested in a new girl but he finally put it to pieces that it was Lindsay. He decided to wait until the end of the case to face Callen and Lindsay.

* * *

Two months later

Callen decided to keep his relationship under wraps since the fact that he knew what Hetty would say about the relationship. He knows that she might be happy for them but he wanted to make sure that he protected both of their careers as well. Tonight they were having a date night at Callen's house when they heard the front door open and in walked Sam.

"You can't tell Hetty about this." Callen told his friend.

"I know and I won't." Sam revealed to his friend.

"Thank you Sam." Lindsay responded to him.

"it's because I love that you make my friend here happy." Sam responded to him.

"Thank you." Callen revealed to his friend.

"Alright, I am going to go." Sam said as he headed to the front door. Callen smiled at his girlfriend and they started to kiss. Callen was making it his project to have her move in with him in the next month.

* * *

One month later

Callen had been able to convince her to stay the night every night within the past two weeks. This is exactly how he wanted to do this. He wanted her to see that they could live together perfectly and she had to admit that she loved it. He was planning to asked her to do it tomorrow night.

"Hey, where are you going?" Callen asked his girlfriend as she tried to walk out the door.

"I have to go and get some clothes since I am planning to spend the weekend here with you. I can't have the same clothes from Friday to wear to work on Monday." She informed Callen.

"Alright hurry back." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I will." She revealed as she walked out of the front door. She got into her car and headed to her apartment where she got a small bag together and headed back to Callen's house.

While she was gone, Callen started to think that he should asked her to move in with him tonight so they can start packing within a couple of days.

"Hey I need to asked you if you will move in with me tonight. Will you please?" Callen asked her as she sat next to him.

"Yes." She responded to him.

A week later, Callen and Lindsay were moving her things into the house and they were both really happy that to be in this stage of their relationship. The fact that they were living together meant that they need to tell Hetty about their relationship and hopes that she doesn't tell them that she has to sent someone. Callen heard the front door being knocked on and of course he went to open it to find Hetty standing there.

"Congrats for being together." She said as she turned around leaving the couple confused about what just happen. They thought that Hetty would break them but they were not expecting this reaction from her.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter. There will be a second chapter next week and I hope that you will like this storyline. It's one of my mimi storylines with only two chapters so make sure that you don't miss anything. Also please follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you. Thank you all for reading this chapter and it would mean alot if you would review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to check out my season five storyline for NCIS:LA and don't forget to check out the new episode.


End file.
